Bite Club
Bite Club is the eighteenth episode of Season 2 of I Didn't Do It. It aired on October 2nd, 2015. Overview When Logan and Delia attend a New York Science Presentation dressed as Albert Einstein and Marie Antoinette, they run into Austin and Ally's Trish and Dez and a crazy fortuneteller, at the city's biggest Halloween party. Meanwhile, Garrett takes Betty's nephew, Kevin, trick-or-treating. Story The episode starts off at Rumble Juice and Garrett is seen working. Logan and Delia tell him that they are going to New York for a science presentation, to present what they once did for science homework. (Lindy in the Middle), and head to New York. Betty asks Garrett to take her nephew, Kevin, Trick-or-treating on Halloween night because she'd be working and he eventually gives in. Jasmine and Lindy, on the night before Halloween, go to Rumble Juice and run into a strange man. He asks them to give blood, which Lindy happily accepts to do, but Jasmine decides not too after she notices that the guy is wearing fangs, which starts to creep her out. Jasmine tries to convince Lindy that the guy really is a vampire, but she doesn't believe her. In New York, after Delia and Logan have done their presentation, they go to Central Park, where they run into Trish and Dez (Austin & Ally). The four quickly get along and Trish and Dez convince Logan and Delia to go see a fortune teller, which they do. Meanwhile, back at Rumble Juice, Garrett comes in dressed up as Roy Boy, to collect Kevin to take him trick or treating. Kevin at first isn't so sure on this, because he thinks of Garrett as a loser, but goes anyway. A few hours later, in Rumble Juice, Jasmine notices that Lindy doesn't look so good and asks her if she's okay. Jasmine finds bite marks on Lindy's neck is now fully convinced that Lindy will soon turn into a vampire, especially after Lindy says she likes a smoothie that possibly has blood in it, creeping Jasmine out. Back in New York, Logan and Delia go to the fortune teller, who convinces Logan that if he waits in a bush all night, good things will happen, but they don't. Meanwhile, Garrett and Kevin try to trick a lady they have already had candy from, by dressing up as different people. The lady buys their game and gives them lots of candy. Jasmine walks into the basement and sees Lindy lying down on the couch looking really pale. Lindy pulls a prank on Jasmine, trying to convince her that she is a vampire when Lindy pretends to try to kill Jasmine by biting her, which terrifies Jasmine and Lindy tells Jasmine that she was just pranking her. In the final scene, at Rumble Juice, everyone is hanging out, looking at each other's pictures from Halloween night. Jasmine notices the supposed vampire guy isn't in one of the pictures, but Lindy shows him in another picture. Delia shows everyone the pictures she took of her and Logan in New York. Delia mentions that she and Logan met Trish and Dez, and Logan says that Dez is their Logan, ending the episode. Cast Main cast *Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson *Austin North as Logan Watson *Piper Curda as Jasmine Kang *Peyton Clark as Garrett Spenger *Sarah Gilman as Delia Delfano Recurring cast * Karen Malina White as Betty LeBow * Theodore Barnes as Kevin LeBow Guest Cast *Maggie Wheeler as Fortune Teller Special Guest Cast * Calum Worthy as Dez Wade * Raini Rodriguez as Trish De la Rosa Quotes Trivia *This is a Halloween episode. It is the second Halloween episode, the first being Next of Pumpkin, and third holiday-themed episode of the show. *This is the penultimate (second to last episode) of Season 2 and the series. *Raini Rodriguez (Trish De La Rosa) and Calum Worthy (Dez Wade) from Austin & Ally, guest star in this episode. This makes this episode the first crossover, and only episode of the series to be a crossover. *After this episode, they follow the events that happen in the episode of Jessie, "The Ghostest With the Mostest", where Logan and Delia appear. *Sarah Gilman, who plays Delia, has a crush on Calum Worthy who guest stars in this episode. *Garrett's alias, Roid Boy, from Cheer Up Girls returns in this episode. *As of this episode, Garrett has yet to change his alias even though he said he would at the end of Cheer Up Girls, but most likely he liked it and didn't bother changing it or didn't have time to change it. *This episode aired on October 15th in the UK, even though it was the 18th episode and the episode Lindy in the Middle hadn't aired yet, along with the last 6 or so episodes, from Lindy Breaks Garrett to The Rescuers. *it is revealed that I Didn't Do It takes place in the Ultimate Spider-man universe since Trish and Dez appeared in this Episode and they are Characters from Austin and Ally which had a crossover with Jessie. *The fact that it was believed that Lindy was turned into a vampire in this episode(in which she wasn't) is very believable because in the ultimate spider-man universe vampires are in fact real. *Mariah Carey and Marie Curie are mentioned in this episode. *Lindy in the Middle is referenced in this episode. *It is revealed that Jasmine watches a TV show about vampires and that she somewhat believes in them. *Even though this was the penultimate episode of the series in the US, it wasn't in the UK, because this episode aired in October in the UK like it did in the US, but the finale aired on February 12th in the UK. *Maggie Wheeler, who is best known for her portrayal as Janice on the 90's sitcom, Friends, guest-starred in this episode as the fortune teller. Ironically, the episode, Logan Finds Out!, was similar to a Friends episode, The One Where Ross Finds Out, but Maggie Wheeler did not appear and was not mentioned in that episode. Goofs *In one scene, Jasmine had a dark-colored clutch purse, but later in the episode, she had a blue purse. However, it was possible that Jasmine went home before she went to Lindy's and changed purses. Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Bite Club Category:Lindy Watson Category:Logan Watson Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Garrett Spenger Category:Delia Delfano Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Video Galleries